User blog:A84hg/The 50 Scariest UK PIF's/Part 3
30. COI - One More Dave (1999) Scare Factor: OMG This advert is kinda gross. It basically shows one person being force fed by a spoon. It's just depressing (sorta). 29. Rat - Pfizer (2009) Scare Factor: OMG Morbid little PIF for not buying prescription drugs off the Internet, or eBay, or some other weird website that I have no idea about. I can see that it's going for shock tactics, but I just don't think that it's shocking enough; I've probably become desensitized from so many freaky ones. It's also wrong because, when I see someone eat rat poison - which I don't see very often, mind you - I usually find that they collapse and die, while twitching and all that. But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe rat poison now makes actual rats come out of your mouth - another thing I don't see very often. 28. Dead Man - Fire Kills (2006) Scare Factor: OMG Another Fire Kills PIF. They like to churn out a fair bit of them. Surely everyone who loses their family to a fire does this. They just stand in the middle of the wreckage of their burning house and sob a little bit. Couldn't you just look at the photo album and relive the HAPPY times? 27. Worms - Community Hygiene Concern (1992) Scare Factor: OMG Disturbing 1992 PIF from the Community Hygiene Concern. This looks like it was made for a very small amount of money, since it’s literally one camcorder shot of a field of grass with a tune playing over it. Of course, what makes it unnerving is the tune itself: a nursery rhyme sung by a kid about how a certain worm will blind your children. Yeah. It’s one of those PIFs. It reminds me of that PIF by the Scottish branch of Friends of the Earth, featuring a child singing a twisted version of “All Things Bright and Beautiful”, about how us humans turned the planet into a desolate wasteland with our pollution. Happy days, eh? The difference with this one is that it’s just about a worm. You wouldn’t think that a worm could be scary - I mean, if you’ve played the video game Worms, you can’t help but love the little guys - but this PIF is so good that it makes me check for worms under my bed every night, just to make sure they won’t devour me in my sleep. Thanks, Community Hygiene Concern! 26. How Much is that Doggy -RSPCA (1987) Scare Factor: Nightmare Fuel Scary cinema PIF from the RSPCA, where they go the whole hog and emotionally blackmail their fans by putting a gun to a dog's head and threatening to pull the trigger, while a disturbing version of "How Much Is That Doggy in the Window?" plays. This is the extreme. I've never seen the RSPCA act so creepy before. And look at that dog. It's fucking terrified. Literally. It looks like it's about to cry. The only way to make this worse would be to cut to the end text just as the sound of a gunshot is heard. My heart would be in my fucking mouth. Not for animal lovers - and that's an understatement. Anyone would feel uncomfortable after watching this. NOTE: I love how people actually seem to think that I made this - as if I have a gun and a dog lying around, of which I have neither. This is indeed genuine; go look it up on an advert archival website if you don't believe me. 25. Searching - BFI (1974) Scare Factor: Nightmare Fuel D-I-S-T-U-R-B-I-N-G! A disturbing PIF for fire safety. Did I mention it's disturbing? This shows someone looking around in their fire-destroyed house while a disembodied voice over of the family screaming for each other can be heard. There is no mercy with this one. 24. ' ' Now you see him - THINK! (2002) Scare Factor: Nightmare Fuel A 1999 THINK! PIF, narrated by Doctor Who - I mean Christopher Eccleston - who reminds us that WE SEE HIM! WE SEE HIM! It's YOUR fault! YOUR FAULT! These PIFs all seem to have something in common, don't they? It's always US who are making the mistakes. Like we've somehow done the mistake, and now we're being reprimanded for it. What gives? 23. In the Summertime (1992) Scare Factor: Nightmare Fuel 1992 advert against drunk driving. This is really horrifying. When I saw it on TV I thought it was a beer advert or something. It starts off all happy and chirpy, then as the car drives off, the guy's face drops and the music drags to a stop in a creepy way, then it goes all goes totally quiet and they show the car wreck and the bloodied corpses inside. 22. Kite - Play Safe (1989) Scare Factor: Nightmare Fuel Nightmarish 1989 electrical safety PIF. Here, a teenage boy recalls how he told his foolish friend not to climb a pylon to rescue a kite, while the viewer witnesses the incident in question. But the kid didn't die - he got saved by the freeze frame at the very end XD 21. Telephone - The Samaritans (1992) Scare Factor: WTF Another Samaritans cinema PIF, this time from 1992. Really scary. Has a fucking screaming telephone at the end. And this was rated U, of course. U! Did anyone find this the slightest bit horrific? No one thought a child wouldn't be terrified of this when they went to see Aladdin? You ain't never had a PIF like me. Part 4:User_blog:A84hg/The_50_Scariest_UK_PIF%27s/Part_4 Category:Blog posts